1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a taping device, and more particularly to a taping device which can wind a plurality of insulation tapes in series around an object without stopping for connecting ends of the insulation tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic taping devices used for winding insulation tapes around electrical conductors, such as stator coils of a turbine generator, are disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 48-41054 and Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 53-14723. The taping devices disclosed in those references have a supporting frame which is driven along an object to be taped, and a revolving ring arranged on the supporting frame which feeds an insulation tape to the object. The taping devices disclosed in those references, however, do not have means for connecting the tape ends. Therefore, when a reeled tape is exhausted, the taping devices have to be stopped, and a new reeled tape has to be replaced manually, which requires a lot of manpower.